


Post-War Pleasures

by BlackCherrySeltzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Theme: Post-War, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YuriRarepairWeek2021, ending yuri rarepair week with a bang (pun slightly intended), kinda porn with plot idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCherrySeltzer/pseuds/BlackCherrySeltzer
Summary: The war is finally over and what better way to celebrate than a lavish party in Garreg Mach’s dining hall? Former students of the Officers Academy gather in the hall, happily celebrating their victory. Constance is absolutely elated, chatting up with old friends and dreaming about her future. However, her night is soured as Lorenz gives her some condescending advice and unwanted advances. But lucky for her, Yuri always knows how to put her back into a good mood.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Kudos: 12





	Post-War Pleasures

The dining hall tables were filled with delicacies from all parts of Fódlan as the once former students of the Officers Academy gathered there to celebrate the end of the five long years of war. It had been far too long since Garreg Mach saw this much merriment as everyone indulged themselves on the food and a bit too much drink. The guests packed the hall from end to end and the room filled with boisterous chatter as they recounted memories, told stories of heroic feats, and discussed the future of the world.

The guests still wore their war garb to the celebration, although a bit more casually opting to remove armored plates and capes that were no longer needed since the fighting ended. Only a few nights had passed from the end of the war so there had been no time to acquire proper celebratory attire. Despite that, everyone gave forward their best appearances as they could.

Constance fluttered about the dining hall talking with one group to another, absolutely elated at the war’s end. Everything was falling in line for her; a few months ago, she had acquired noble backing to rebuild her house and now that the war was over, she could finally achieve her dream. She sat herself down at the end of one of the long tables next to Mercedes and the two enjoyed champagne while talking about the possibility of having her serve as lead baker once House Nuvelle was restored. After happily chatting for what seemed like ages, Annette came over to pull Mercedes away to dance. 

Sitting back in her chair slightly, Constance sighed blissfully looking out as everyone danced and chatted away. She saw Balthus towards the other end of the hall talking up professor Manuela, who kept touching his arm not so subtly any moment she could. Constance smiled to herself, thinking if they ended up as a pair, all of Garreg Mach’s wine reserves would be depleted within a week. To Constance’s disappointment, Hapi had turned in early, not being the type for drinking or festivities such as this. As she looked around to locate the last of the wolves, someone came into her periphery and sat down where Mercedes was just a few moments ago.

Lorenz picked up the half filled champagne bottle and poured Constance another glass without asking her. “Mind if I join you during this lovely evening? And might I say you look absolutely stunning tonight,” Lorenz said with his usual haughty tone. 

Constance’s already wonderful mood was starting to sour as Lorenz invaded her space, handing her the champagne flute. He’s made countless unwanted passes at her when they were students. For as many times she has chewed him out for his indecent behavior towards women, he still relentlessly chases after her. She merely gave a fake smile and nodded though. Normally she would put him down, but she was feeling generous tonight.

“You know, I heard you’ve recently gained sponsorship from another noble house to rebuild Nuvelle. I believe a congratulations is in order. You can color me impressed, although I’ve always known you to be the type of woman to get what she wants,” Lorenz smiled taking a sip of his own drink.

“Thank you for that, Lorenz. I’m doing what any noble would do in the face of adversity. It’s not quite a surprise to me that I’d be recognized so quickly though, my reputation is quite well known throughout Fódlan,” Constance said matching his tone and he smiled back at her.

“I’m sure you will be looking for a noble husband to make your house whole soon then, if I am to presume correctly? I am sure with your beauty and talents, finding a suitor will not be a hard task for you though,” Lorenz said with a smug smile.

Constance had to use everything in her willpower not to roll her eyes at that comment. _“Tonight is supposed to be a night of joy,”_ she reminded herself, _“Do not let this man ruin it for you and everyone around you!”_

“Yes, that is true,” she said through gritted teeth, “I will find a husband in due time, but I still must settle into my role as head of my house first,” Constance answered hoping he would move to a different topic. 

“You know, before you do, I would like to give you a few pieces of advice since you’ve been out of the nobility game for almost a decade now. First of all, do make sure you find a husband quickly. A lot of the young noblemen from our graduation year are arranged for marriage already. You wouldn’t want to lose out on someone suitably your age, hm?” Lorenz smirked moving closer to her. Constance promptly moved back to keep the distance between them. “And secondly, don’t pull anything like Agatha of House Gaumond.”

“Agatha… She was of a minor noble house in the Alliance if I remember correctly? I don’t recall hearing anything particularly scandalous of her other than her tendency to procrastinate on her written reports when she attended the School of Sorcery.”

“Ah that’s right, this happened after your house fell. You see, Agatha was to be wed to another noble in our territory until he found out she had briefly engaged in a relationship with a commoner while she was at the School of Sorcery. And, as I’m sure you know, no nobleman worth his salt would want to marry _‘used goods’_ as they say. I don’t blame him for severing those ties though, I wouldn’t want to be involved with someone like that either. _Especially_ if it was a commoner who laid hands on her.” He picked up his glass and swirled it a little locking eyes with Constance, almost glaring at her. “I just wanted to give you a heads up since you’ve been fraternizing with _those_ types in Abyss.” He ended his last point giving her a knowing look while taking a long drink from his glass.

Constance quickly took a long sip too. She needed to keep her hands occupied or else she was afraid she’d punch Lorenz in the face for that unwanted advice. Of course he would say something so condescending to her and act like it was just a little piece of knowledge to gift her. She set her glass down a little too hard, shaking the table and startling a few of the guests nearby. The drinks throughout the night paired with her bubbling rage started to cloud her better judgement to stay calm and act polite at his derogatory comments. She cleared her throat preparing to give Lorenz a tongue-lashing of the century, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I was wondering if I could steal my friend here for a dance?” Yuri said cooly interjecting into the conversation.

Lorenz sighed at Yuri’s sudden appearance, “I suppose… Do as you want.” He shot Yuri an annoyed look and then quickly returned to Constance with a smile, “Just remember what I said, _dear_.” Constance attempted to protest, still wanting to give Lorenz a piece of her mind, but Yuri quickly pulled her away from the situation to avoid a scene.

“You know you can’t take anything that comes out of that man’s mouth seriously,” Yuri said, giving her a quick twirl and settling his hands on her waist as they danced. 

“Regardless, I can’t believe that man has the arrogance to say such things to a woman!” she grumbled, still heated from his words.

“What did he say exactly that’s got you all in a huff? Everything is set in place to have your house restored from my end, so if he’s threatened to dismantle that, don’t worry. Besides, if he does come for House Nuvelle, I’ve seen you both on the battlefield and there’s no doubt in my mind that you can take him,” Yuri winked at her.

She gave a small smile at his remark, but then quickly sighed recounting what he said. “No… it’s nothing like that. Just some nonsense about getting married soon to another noble once I have my house back. He _desperately_ needed me to know that he, and other noblemen alike, would be absolutely disgusted if I _‘let anyone, especially a commoner, touch me before marriage,’_ ” she mocked Lorenz, disgusted at his words.

Yuri laughed at her Lorenz impression, “He is still persistent at getting your hand, is he?” She sighed and frowned when Yuri suddenly pulled her in close, “If only he knew about our little arrangement, hm?” he whispered into her ear. “If he knew where my hands have been on you, I’m sure that’d send him running.” He continued in a soft voice and moved his hands lower on her waist, inching dangerously below her hips. Constance blushed and swatted his shoulder to stop him.

“Honestly though, don’t let him ruin your night. The war is finally over and our lives are about to begin, free from the shackles of battle. Maybe the goddess will punish him for those words. You never know,” he winked. She finally conceded to Yuri, unclenching her muscles a bit from being tense with anger and let him guide her movements through a waltz.

It was quite a lovely night despite Lorenz’s remarks. She found herself lost in Yuri’s violet eyes as he danced with her. His cheeks where lightly tinted pink, most likely from the mead she could smell from his lips. Seeing Yuri like this was quite rare as he barely gave into the pleasures of drinking and merriment during the war. He had to keep his mind clear to keep Abyss safe which she respected. Yuri gave her another twirl and then pulled her in close. He suddenly gave a quick glance over at Lorenz and smirked. Constance looked back at him confused and he smiled down at her nodding over to Lorenz’s direction.

“I had a feeling Lorenz was riling you up when I heard you slam your glass down before. Doesn’t he know that’s my job, and my job alone?” he said with a little pout. “Anyway, I’m not a fan of sharing so I thought I should let him know that. I put a hex on his champagne flute when I was over there, it should activate right about—”

On cue, the pair suddenly heard Lorenz yell in disgust as the golden champagne he brought to his lips suddenly turned into a thick mud. His shock led to a chain reaction of him spilling the mud-filled glass all over Hilda. She screamed at him for messing up her clothes which reverberated throughout the dining hall. All eyes where on them, Hilda was sobbing, and people around them were whispering trying to figure out what happened.

“So much for keeping things calm, but it isn’t a party unless there’s a little chaos mixed in, right?” Yuri said laughing at the scene. Constance also found herself laughing at Lorenz’s mishap despite herself. Lorenz frantically pulled out his handkerchief and tried to clean the mud off Hilda’s chest. She shoved him back the moment his hand made contact with her breast and he fell on to the table behind him knocking over a platter of hors d'oeuvres. He quickly got up face red with anger and embarrassment. He picked up the glass he dropped and started looking around to figure out who sabotaged him.

“It looks like we should take our leave now!” Yuri said in between laughs noticing Lorenz was looking for a target to blame. Constance was lost in a giggle fit now over the scene, nearly in tears from seeing Lorenz humiliated in front of everyone. Yuri grabbed her hand and they bolted away from the scene before Lorenz could piece anything together. They stifled their giggles and ran out of the dining hall, past the fishing pond and greenhouse to the nook at the entrance to the second floor dorms to hide away from anyone that might come out. They panted for a moment, looked at each other, and then burst into a whole new fit of laughter.

Yuri pulled Constance close to him trying to muffle her laughs against his chest as he failed to contain his own. They eventually calmed down after a few moments and stayed there in each others arms enjoying the cool night air breeze over them as they came down from their high. Yuri pulled her back after a while to get a look at her. She looked dazzling under the moonlight sky, her face still pink from laughing. She met his gaze with her iconic beautiful smile that he fell for all those years ago. In the heat of everything, he pulled her back into him, but this time for a long, deep kiss. She matched his enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around his back. Disengaging the kiss for a moment, Constance tried to catch her breath only to be quickly pulled back in; Yuri kissing her even deeper this time. Normally, she’d be annoyed at his ravenous behavior, but the champagne and the euphoria of the night overtook her senses as Yuri’s tongue explored her mouth.

He finally pulled away, smiling down at her. “Have to make sure no nobles want to touch you if I want you all for myself, now don’t I?” he said mocking Lorenz’s earlier remark. She scoffed but smiled at his comment.

“Oh, I think I would be just fine protecting myself from womanizing nobles even if I didn’t have you,” she quipped back. 

“Really now? So you wouldn’t want me doing _this_ —” Yuri grabbed her waist and pinned her against the brick wall behind her. 

Yuri pushed himself close to her and kissed her neck, gently grazing his teeth over her soft skin. After the first few nights with Constance, he quickly found that to be her weak point. Ever since, he always exploited that weakness of hers, adding in his own flairs to drive her wild. She let out a stifled groan as he sucked and nibbled at the crevice of her neck, running his tongue across her bruising skin. Her skin was pretty fair from staying out of the sunlight, so she was always easy for him to leave his mark on. As he ravaged her neck, he moved his hands lower beyond her waist, landing on the bare skin of her upper thighs. He rubbed small circles into her and she moaned at his tease, tugging at the back of his long lavender locks. Yuri finally pulled back from his barrage of kisses on her neck to admire his work. 

Constance was fully flushed at this point giving into the pleasure. Being with Yuri opened her up to a whole new world of romance that she never dared to explore given her noble upbringing. She thought he’d be the selfish type, but he was always considerate to her in bed, allowing her to explore at her own pace. She could already feel the heat pooling in her lower stomach as he pressed her against the wall and looked down at her with half-lidded eyes. He slowly started to drag his hands further up her thighs until they were just underneath the hem of her short pink dress. She gave a sharp inhale meeting his eyes and quickly grabbed his hands.

“N-not here,” she panted, breathing heavily from all the attention Yuri was giving her. “Someone might walk past,” she said a little more clearly. Yuri obliged pulling his hands away sobering up a bit at her comment. He backed up and gave a quick glance over the area to make sure no one was around. 

“We can stop if you want, but if you do wish to keep going, there are many empty bedrooms just above us that I’m sure no one would notice us using for the night.” He indicated to go up the staircase to the upstairs dormitory. Constance had forgotten that quite a few of those rooms had been abandoned after all these years. Since starting their relationship a few months back, they’ve only spent a few nights together in the Abyssian men’s quarters whenever Balthus was out. It was fine given their situation, but Constance was eager to have the opportunity to be with Yuri on a full sized bed that the nobles were treated to in the upper class dorms.

She bit her lip and gave a timid nod which Yuri thought was incredibly endearing. He has to admit, she’s a wonderful partner to have in bed but he’s aware that her lack of experience compared to him still makes her a little shy when giving into her own pleasure. He took her in for another deep kiss, more softly than before. “Then I’ll gladly lead the way, dear,” he whispered into her ear as he took her hand and guided her up the stairs.

***

They made their way up the stairs, albeit a little clumsily. The pair couldn’t keep their hands off each other, eager to make it to the room. With the sudden darkness of the indoors, Constance’s muddled thoughts found a sudden wave of security being inside and further away from the crowd. When they made it to the top step, she overtook Yuri with a passionate kiss. Yuri gave out a pleased sound at her sudden confidence as she pushed him to sit on the top step, placing herself in his lap. She closed the space between them, pressing her chest against his, earning a deep moan from him. She pulled away from his mouth and started trailing kisses down his neck, undoing his shirt collar and making her way to his collarbone where she bit down hard. He took a sharp inhale through his teeth as waves of pleasure rode through him. He could have taken Constance right there in the stairwell, but he knew he’d hear hell from her later about being indecent in public. “Constance - _ah_ \- dear, this isn’t quite the dorm room yet,” he panted. Yuri felt her stop and pout on him. “You really want me bad, don’t you?” He breathed into her ear as he slid his hands under her. In one quick motion, he picked her up and kissed her deeply. “Then let me make this a night for you to remember,” he rasped and carried her down the hall and into one of the unlocked dorms.

As soon as they got in, he immediately took her into the bed and pinned her arms above her head before she could protest for dominance. He was at her neck once again going for that sensitive spot and she moaned loudly without any reservation now that they were behind closed doors. 

“Mmm I know you like that, don’t you? But I’m running out of space on my canvas now…” He looked down at her and gave a playful pout. Her neck was already bruising from earlier. He lightly grazed over her purpled skin with his teeth, earning a gasp out of her and a slight struggle to free her hands from his. 

“Y-yuri please…” she said desperately.

“Please… _What?”_ he drew out, ducking his head down again to trail kisses towards her breasts.

 _Gods_. Her mind was clouded from all the pleasure she couldn’t even choose one thing. Did she want him to use that talented tongue of his on her breasts first? Or lap up the dampness she felt pooling between her legs? Her thoughts melded together as she desired everything at once. Taking too long to answer, Yuri decided for her, grazing her hard nipples with his teeth through her dress. He moved his hands so he could use one to keep her arms pinned down and the other to pull her dress down and expose her chest to the cool air of the room. In an instance, he took her right nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nub. She moaned and arched her back up towards him wanting him to take in more, to bite down harder. He dragged his tongue slowly and deliberately over to her left nipple, moving his hand to play with the nub of her right one. She shuddered at the pleasure; waves of heat rode through her and she could feel that her smallclothes were already drenched.

After getting his fill, Yuri rose up and finally released her. She wanted to grab him and flip him over, but she was too dazed from the pleasure and just lied there panting. She heard Yuri shuffle and looked over to him as he took off his black doublet and undershirt, tossing them lazily off to the side.

“A bit too hot in here for that now,” he said looking down at her. Through the dimly lit room, she could see his disheveled hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Yuri always made sure his appearance was immaculate before being seen in public, perhaps taking even longer than her to get dressed in the mornings. Something about seeing him this way, an intimate way no one else gets to view Yuri, invigorated the admiration she felt towards him.

Yuri interrupted her thoughts tugging at her dress which was barely covering her chest at this point. “Isn’t this getting a bit warm for you too?” he asked. 

“I think I’m fine in this.” She played with him pulling her dress up slightly. “If you would like me to remove my clothing, you should just simply ask,” she stated, giving him a sly smile. She enjoyed toying with Yuri in bed like this. He usually always had the upper hand, so whenever she could tease him, she would. 

He pouted and grumbled a bit at her game. Yuri lowered himself over her so he was barely above her whole body, _“Take off your clothes…”_ he breathed into her ear pressing the bulge in his pants against her thigh, _“Please.”_

Sparks flashed through Constance’s mind as she felt him press further on her. She wanted him so bad, but didn’t want to back down quite yet. Composing herself, she put her arms around him and dragged her nails slowly down his back. He grunted into her ear as her hands ended their trail, playing along the belt of his pants. She pressed herself up against him to match him and got close to his ear. _“Make me,”_ she challenged.

He could feel himself getting harder as Constance’s hands continued their dance around his hips. She was nibbling at his ear now still pressing up against him. He swallowed hard trying to maintain himself. Goddess, how was she able to drive him this wild already? 

“Maybe I’ll just take them off for you, hm?” he said moving his hands onto her thighs and under the bottom of her dress. Without any warning, he quickly sat up, lifting her as he went and placed her in his lap. In one skillful motion, he pushed his hands under her pink dress and pulled it off over her head discarding it alongside his clothes. “There, now isn’t this much better?” he said giving subtle thrusts feeling the warm heat coming from her smallclothes through his pants. She moaned and collapsed into him, pressing her now bare body against his toned torso. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He laid her back down onto the bed and ravenously laid kisses on her soft skin. He trailed his tongue from her chest down her stomach, making his way to her inner thighs. He nibbled at the tender skin and Constance inhaled sharply.

“Oh, I missed something…” He paused looking at her smallclothes which were now drenched and sticking tight against her. He made quick work of them, ripping them off with his teeth.

“Hey, those were my favorite—” Constance began to yell but was silenced as Yuri’s velvety tongue began to lick her entrance. He slowly lapped her wetness and hummed happily as he took in the taste of her. Constance let out a long exasperated moan at the sensation of Yuri’s tongue ravenously lapping up her wet folds. He licked his way to her nub and moved his hand over, slowly slipping two fingers into her. They felt cold compared to his hot tongue; the added sensation momentarily left Constance’s mind blank as she silently gasped. His fingers moved slowly in and out of her as he continued tonguing her clit. She bucked her hips, riding his fingers, wanting more from him. Catching her signal, he began moving faster. In and out, in and out, reaching in deep, driving her closer to the edge. 

_“Yuri, p-please, I’m almost…!”_ she cried, pleasure taking over her.

He smiled to himself hearing Constance beg for him. His paced quickened to match the motion of her hips. With one, two, three thrusts later, he felt the warmth of her release cover his fingers.

 _“Yuri!!”_ she screamed as she came. He pulled out his fingers covered in her fluids and licked them up in delight as she laid motionless on the bed, completely blissed out. He sighed pleasantly sitting up and leaning his back against the wall. Looking over his lover, he took in the sight of her exposed body, flush with pleasure and beautiful as ever as the moonlight shimmered over her pale skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head against the wall taking everything in. 

He suddenly felt a hand stroke his bare chest and he opened his eyes to meet Constance’s sultry gaze as she sat up next to him. Her nails grazed his chest and down his stomach as her hand made its way to the bulge in his pants. His breath hitched as she began palming it through his pants.

 _“Isn’t it a bit too hot in here for this?”_ she whispered into his ear, mocking his earlier words. Stroking his length through his pants, she felt how much he wanted her right now. She moved closer, almost on his lap now and pushed her breasts against him as she laid delicate kisses along his neck. 

_“Constance…”_ Yuri sighed as she continued teasing him through his pants. He started unbuckling his belt when Constance laid her hands over his to stop him.

“Do you not think I can do this myself?” she smirked at him. Rather than put up a fight, he merely smiled back at her and lazily dropped his hands away.

Constance moved off of him and made quick work of his belt. As she tossed it to the side, Yuri pulled off his pants and undergarments exposing his hard shaft to the cool air. She finally wrapped her hand around him and gave a slow long stroke moving closer to him again so she could kiss his neck at the same time. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly feeling her soft hand make its way to the top of his shaft, her thumb rubbing over the sensitive head.

She stroked his length for a few pulses but then suddenly paused her actions, causing Yuri to open his eyes and look over to her with confusion.

“I was wondering if I could perhaps try something…new?” she asked in a low voice. “Well, new for me at least,” she said blushing and looking a bit shy.

Yuri smiled warmly back at her. “You can try whatever you like, dear. Just don’t force yourself to continue if you don’t want to,” he said supporting her. Despite being quite experienced in the bedroom, Constance is the first person he’s been with who’s never been exposed to anything like this. And even though she lacked experience, anything she did felt amazing to him.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then lowered her head just above his shaft. “Just take it slow…” he said calmly instructing her.

She lowered the hand she had on his shaft to the base and slowly took the tip of his length in her mouth. It was nothing like she had ever tasted before. Certainly better than when she licked her own boots though. 

It was hot. It was salty. It was smooth. And she wanted all of it. She flicked her tongue over the slit on the head, lapping up the precum beading at the top. Yuri shut his eyes tight and gasped at the feeling. Goddess, she really was a quick learner.

Hearing his positive reaction, Constance took in more of him little by little until she had the whole head in her mouth. Her tongue explored his head, licking it over in full. She wanted to take him all in, but with his length, she was afraid she’d choke. To compensate, she made work of her free hand stroking the bottom of his length. 

“Good - _ah yes_ \- keep going, just like that.” Yuri encouraged as her movements quickened. Yuri felt a wave of heat flow through him as his pleasure rose. He moved his hand to the back of her head and guided it to help her keep pace.

Wanting more of him and feeling like she was getting the hang of this, she went in to take his length deeper to the back of her throat. The moment she did though, she choked on him and immediately withdrew, coughing from the reaction. 

Yuri rasped out a loud moan that echoed in the small room. 

“Yuri, I’m sorry, I can’t—” she began apologizing for stopping so soon. Yuri cut her off though, grabbing her head and pulling her in for a deep kiss to her shock.

Yuri stroked his hand through her hair, “You’re alright and _goddess_ did that feel _so damn good_.” He licked his lips and took her in again for another hungry kiss, barely giving Constance time to react to his actions. Being pulled in closer to him, Constance adjusted her stance so both of her legs were now straddling his waist.

He pulled away again to speak, “You can choke on my cock another day. But right now, _I want you, Constance,”_ Yuri said in a low growl and she blushed deep.

He put his hands around her hips and lowered her just above his erect shaft. Wanting all of him right now, Constance’s hips reacted feeling the tip of his head graze her folds and she lowered herself on to him. They both moaned loudly in unison feeling their desires meld together. She braced her arms against the wall behind Yuri and slowly lifted herself up and then back down again until she got into a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Yuri moaned, feeling the damp warmth fully envelop his length. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought himself closer to her, kissing her breasts. Constance shrieked at the sudden stimulation and bucked her hips deep, taking him into the hilt. Heat pooled deeply in her and she could feel herself getting close.

 _“Yes, Constance…”_ Yuri breathed out. _“I want you…I want more.”_

Suddenly, Yuri grabbed her and pushed her onto her back on the bed. He put her legs over his shoulders, leaning over her and thrusting deep as he took control in this position.

 _“Yuri! P-please,”_ she screamed, _“Please…harder!”_ She bit her lip hard and grabbed the blankets of the bed tight as she came to her edge. He continued thrusting into her, his cock pounding against the spot in her that drove her wild.

In a blinding moment of pleasure she came all at once with a scream. She felt herself release all over Yuri as he continued to his climax.

_“Constance I’m almost - ah - do you want—”_

_“Come on me, please!”_ Constance yelled, still riding her high.

Yuri thrust in quickly and deeply one last time savoring the feeling of her as he pulled out and released on her stomach. He stayed there above her panting hard, trying to collect himself. He ran a hand through his messy hair and gently took her legs off his shoulders. Yuri lied down by her side, taking her in for a soft kiss. 

“Yuri…absolutely…wonderful…” Were the only words Constance managed to get out. Yuri chuckled and gave her another quick kiss on her cheek.

“Likewise, dear.” He let out a delighted sigh evening out his breathing. He took one long look at her as she lied there disheveled and covered in his release. Knights and noblemen may chase after her, but they will never have the pleasure of seeing Constance as content and satisfied as she did right now. 

“Seems I’ve made quite a mess. I’ll get you cleaned up, dear,” Yuri said, his voice returning to its more casual tone. He went over to the desk in the room and searched for a moment until he found a clean white handkerchief. He came back over to the bed and gently wiped off Constance’s stomach.

She hummed peacefully, and looked over to him. But as she did, she noticed the handkerchief bared an emblem of a rose rather than the mockingbird he usually had on his. At this realization, her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room and she finally saw that the sheets they were on were golden yellow. Piecing everything together she jolted up quickly, surprising Yuri.

“Yuri! I thought we were to use an abandoned room! This is Lorenz’s room and he still very much occupies it! What if he came in here right now?!” Constance yelled, shocked at him.

“Well, he’d know definitely not to pursue you anymore, that’s for sure.” Yuri laughed and Constance swatted at him. He carefully folded the handkerchief to its original state and placed it back in Lorenz’s desk. Constance rolled her eyes and he responded to her gesture with his usual smirk. She lied back down in the bed defeated; what’s done is done at this point. Yuri returned to her side on the bed and held her close stroking her back. She pouted a little, but nuzzled herself into his chest.

“Besides, it’s not like this room gets to see any activities like this.” He suddenly scooped her up and placed her on top of him once again. 

_“Why don’t we show it one more good time~”_

**Author's Note:**

> So... smut huh? 😳 Also sorry to all Lorenz fans for how much he gets dunked on in this fic lmao
> 
> But thought I'd wrap up Yuri Rarepair Week with something really outside of my comfort zone. I had a lot of fun participating and I look forward to doing more of these events in the future!


End file.
